


the place where i can rest my head

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [19]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "If I left Roswell and asked you to come with me, would you?"





	the place where i can rest my head

**Author's Note:**

> THAT TRAILER THOUGH

“If I wanted to leave Roswell and asked you to come with me, would you?”

Alex watched as Michael gulped so, so visibly. He licked his lips and took a slow breath and it was basically all the rejection Alex needed. It was a no. It would always be a no.

“Alex…”

“No, it’s fine,” Alex said, taking a step back. It was fine. That’s what he needed to hear. But, instead of leaving him alone, Michael took a step closer.

“No, listen to me,” Michael said, grabbing his hand like that was something they did. It wasn’t. It never had been. “I understand you’re scared. There’s a lot of shit happening with your dad and Max and your brothers and, well, _us, _but we can’t leave.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and breathed heavy. That might’ve been the first time he’d ever heard Michael say he _wanted_ to stay in Roswell. Why the hell would he want that? He tugged his hand away.

“I can.”

“No,” Michael said, shaking his head, “I’m not going to let you.”

“I’m under a fucking microscope, Guerin, don’t you get that? My family is watching me and I will _never _be able to get away from that. Even if my dad isn’t there, my brothers are. If I stay here, I’m-”

“If you stay here, you have a family that wants you,” Michael said. Alex hated how levelheaded he was sounding, hated how he was acting like he wasn’t the one with shards of glass from a shattered beer bottle sticking out of his face just a couple weeks ago. “Liz and Isobel and Maria and Kyle and Rosa and I, we all want you. We’ll protect you. That’s how family works. You’re protecting us, so we’re protecting you. Apart of that means not letting you leave.”

“Why are you acting like you’re some old wise man?” Alex asked faintly. Michael cracked a smile, moving in closer.

“I’m three days sober, baby, my brain cells are working,” he teased. Alex managed a smile, his heartbeat slowing to normal.

Michael wanted him to stay.

He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
